Welcome to the Family
by Demon'sLoveInterest
Summary: Kurogane's father spends the weekend at Kurogane and Fai's place and while he's there he discusses something important with his son and his boyfriend.


Kurogane had invited his father to spend the weekend with he and Fai at their apartment and so far it had been a pretty peaceful visit.

"I had forgotten what a great cook Fa-san was, I can't remember the last time I had such a well prepared home cooked meal." He laughed, patting his stomach in satisfaction.

"Tch, thats because all you eat are frozen dinners and instant ramen old man."

"Kuro-tan don't call your father an old man its rude and besides he still looks very young to me, you two could even be mistaken for brothers."

"Why thank you Fai-san its nice to talk to someone who actually has some respect for their elders."

"Your very welcome Kuro-papa but don't misunderstand, your son really does think very highly of you."

"Oh does he now?" He asked, grinning at his son.

"Oh yes! He said that while growing up you were his absolute hero and that there was no one else he wanted to be like more than his fa-."

"-FAI SHUT UP!" He roared as his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Hahaha, don't be so shy Kuro-sama I think its so sweet how much you idolized your dad."

"Enough I said!" He yelled, throwing a chop stick in Fai's direction which he managed to dodge elegantly.

"You know he was pretty cute when he was a baby, he was the grumpiest looking baby anyone had ever seen."

"Really Kuro-pon didn't you ever smile as a child?"

"Humph" Kurogane mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Actually when he was growing up he smiled all the time, you would have never guessed looking at him now though."

"Aww, I wish I could have seen Kuro-sama as a kid."

"Here I have some pictures if you want to see." He said reaching for his wallet.

"Hey! Don't encourage him!"

"But I want to see Kuro-chan as a child~!"

"DAMN IT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?"

As Fai started washing the dishes Kurogane and his father sat on the couch catching up when Kurogane's father leaned in and placed something in his son's hand.

"Whats this?"

Before answering he looked over and made sure that Fai was still washing the dishes.

"Its the ring I gave your mother when I proposed to her." He whispered.

Kurogane immediately choked on his beer before giving the man a shocked and embarrassed expression.

"What the hell are you getting at!" he whispered back.

"Well, you and Fai have been together for a couple years now so I just thought that you might need it."

"How can say that with such a relaxed expression!"

"You think I don't know love when I see it? You look at Fai the exact same way I used to look at your mother."

After fighting back his blush Kurogane stared down at the ring and then back up at his father.

"Okay but why did you feel the need to give me this, I would think that you would want to hold onto it."

His father chuckled warmly before staring down at his own ring.

"Actually your mother came to me in a dream and told me that she wanted you to give it to Fai."

"Mom did?"

"Yeah, she told me that if I wanted grandchildren I'd have to pass it on as soon as possible."

"Kurogane smiled to himself before placing the ring in his shirt pocket, his mother had been watching over him after all.

"Heh, I guess she got a little tired of me putting it off."

"That sounds like your mother." he laughed.

"Kuro-wan would you and your father like another beer?" he shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah thanks."

"Uh-oh, Kuro-chi we're out of beer, I'll go pick some up."

"No I'll go, you stay and keep my father company while I'm out."

"Alright~"

As Kurogane walked out the door Fai went and sat down next to the older man.

"So how have you been? Its been a while since you last came to visit."

"Yeah sorry about that I've been kind of busy. What about you? Has my son been treating you right?"

"Of course, he always takes great care of me."

For a moment he gave Fai a serious look before resting his hand on Fai's.

"Listen Fai, you've been together with my son for a while now and I wanted to let you know how grateful I am."

"Grateful? What are you talking bout?"

"My son has dated a few men in the past but I've never seen him more happy than he is with you and for that I'm truly thankful."

"N-No please if anyone should be thankful its me, your son is such a good man and I'm really lucky that he chose me."

"Trust me, he feels the exact same way which is why I wanted to talk to you about this."

"About what?"

"Fai you've made my son very happy and I wanted to let you know that I consider you part of our family now and that ….well…."

"What?"

"Well, I know that you didn't exactly have the greatest father figure growing up and I just wanted you to know that it'd be okay if you started….thinking of me as your father."

Fai didn't know how to respond he felt so loved, accepted, and safe, before he knew it tears began to fall from his eyes.

"F-Fai-san please don't cry! You don't have to, I was just saying it'd be okay if you wanted to."

"No its not that its just…..what is it with the men in your family being able to make me cry?"

The older man smiled and brought Fai into a tighter embrace, marking their first family moment.

"S…Sorry, here I am a grown man crying like a child and getting your shirt dirty." Fai said turning away to wipe away his tears before being brought into another hug.

"Well I'm guessing that you never got to cry on your father's shoulder as a kid so think of it as making up for lost times."

Fai smiled and leaned into the hug letting the warmth take over him, for once making him feel the love of a parent.

"So this is what a father's love feels like, its nice."

"Yeah and the love a parent has for their child is limitless."

"Sniff, thanks."

"Now, when are you going to marry my son already?"

"W-What!"

"Haven't you been wondering the same thing?"

Fai couldn't even speak he was so embarrassed, of course he thought about it but he never thought about talking to Kurogane about it and besides he'd probably think it was stupid.

"Well, that would make me happy but I don't think Kuro is the type to propose."

"Oh I think you'd be surprised what that boy is capable of." He chuckled.

Suddenly the front door opened and Kurogane walked in setting down the new case of beer.

"Oi, aren't you two a little too close? What were you two talking about?"

"Kuro-chuu we were just-"

"-We were just talking about Fai-san's weakness for the men in our family." He said, snuggling up to Fai.

"Sure go ahead, let him be your headache for a change."

"Hey if keep that up Ill really have to steal him away from you."

"Kuro-papa I don't want to date my father."

For a moment the room was silent when Kuro-papa's cheeks turned red before cuddling Fai lovingly.

"Fai-san your so cute and such a good boy, my son should really learn a thing or two from you!"

"Old man theres a limit to how much you can touch him!" He shouted before pulling Fai away into his arms.

"Theres no need to get so possessive I was just showing him my affection."

"He doesn't need that kind of affection from you he gets enough from-"

Kurogane just stood there with his mouth open while his face went from pink to red.

"Oh I see, well I think I'll head to bed now and leave you crazy kids to your lovey dovey actions."

As he went to the guest room you could hear his small giggles as he shut the door.

"I…I'm going to kill that man"

"Kuro-pu theres no use getting angry over it, after all you were only telling the truth right?"

"…Yeah"

The next morning everyone said their goodbyes as Kuro-papa was about to leave for the airport.

"Kuro-papa are you sure you don't want us to drive you to the airport?"

"Oh no I'm fine with taking a taxi, just make sure that while I'm gone you keep my son in his place."

"Don't worry I'll make sure he's a good puppy sir."

"Who's a puppy!"

"Son I trust that you'll take care of _everything,_ I don't want to have to hear from your mother again."

"Dad get out of here before you miss your plane!"

"Hahaha I'll see you two in a few months."

"Bye Kuro-papa have a nice flight~." Fai shouted as the taxi took off.

"Geez that guy."

"Hey Kuro-tan what was your father talking about before?"

"Its not important, anyway lets get inside theres something I've been meaning to ask you."


End file.
